Confessions of a Thief
'Confessions of a Thief '- książka nieznanego autora, który opisuje w niej to, jak został złodziejem i jak dołączył do Gildii Złodziei, a także opowiada o tym, że złodzieje są potrzebni Cesarstwu. Treść Oryginał= Confessions of a Thief I'm a thief. Now, don't get me wrong. I ain't saying this out of pride, but I ain't ashamed of my occupation neither. Thieves got a perfect right to exist in the Empire. People say we're dishonest. Of course, those people are usually either merchants or priests, which really slays me. Sort of the snake calling the worm legless. Rulers like us. Crime in moderation is good for the economy. The trick is to keep it at a good even pace, with a well timed lull and a minor wave to keep the fat bottoms from becoming complacent. Of course, stupid, but talented thieves will keep stealing, empty their pockets, and steal some more. This ain't good for no one. That's where the guilds come in. A thieves guild is what they call a crime regulator. We protect each other and punish the clumsy and greedy. The kings depend on us to keep the amateurs out of business. Yeah, occasionally, a king will come down on us. I've even seen my Thieves Guildmaster get himself stuck in prison once or twice. Some cohort of mine said her first Guildmaster got himself hanged. Then the Thieves Guild has to get foul on the king, and, let someone who knows tell you, the results ain't pretty. I got into the guild, the way I've seen most thieves do it. It was a few years back, when that bully Jagar Tharn was sitting on the throne only everyone thought he was the Emperor. My parents farm turned into eight acres of dust and rock, and they threw me and my brothers out. I was always a skinny thing, but by the time I made it to the closest town, I was a good deal more skinnier. Just cause the town had some dirt that plants could grow on didn't make them that much richer than my folks were. I tried to get all kinds of jobs, but the hungrier and more raggedier I got, the quicker anyone who might have work would kick me out. When the rainy season finally came, it came like a sea, and I didn't have nowhere to stay. Lucky I found the unlocked cellar door. Turns out that the owners of the house slept like old dogs, cause I robbed them blind (and tripped into things like I was the blind one) and they never woke up. I sold all the stuff at a dirty pawners I knew and spent the next two days living like a potentate. Then I got my first visit from the local thieves guild. I remember what the guy looked like, but not exactly what he said. Something like, "Hey, kid, if you want to steal in these parts, you're going to have to join the Guild. Otherwise, I or someone like me is going to break your skinny arms so you can't steal." I've known some people who've refused membership in the Guild and kept on stealing anyhow. I've broken one of their arms. As for me, this was the first offer I'd had for a career since my pa told me that if I didn't milk the cow, he'd rip my head off. In comparison, this guy at the tavern was almost a gentleman. I agreed right away. Sure, I had to prove my worth to the Guild before I could join and even now. But having two working arms is only part of the benefit. They trained me, taught me, and kept me out of prison. How many other guilds can boast a forgery expert on the premises? So the next time you're calling some swindling merchant or usurious priest a thief, think about it. There is honor among thieves -- I should know. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Wyznania złodzieja Jestem złodziejem. No, nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nie mówię tego z dumy, ale i nie jest mi wstyd mego zawodu. Złodzieje mają całkowite prawo by żyć w Cesarstwie. Ludzie mówią, że jesteśmy nieszczerzy. Oczywiście, ci ludzie to zazwyczaj albo kupcy lub kapłani, co naprawdę mnie dobija. Tak jakby wąż wyzywał robaka od beznogich. Władcy nas lubią. Przestępstwo w nadzorze jest dobre dla ekonomii. Fortel to utrzymywać je w równym tempie, z dobrze rozmieszczonym w czasie zastojem i pomniejszym kryzysem, by powstrzymać tłuste pasożyty przed staniem się spełnionymi złodziejami. Oczywiście, głupi oraz utalentowani złodzieje ciągle będą kraść, opróżniać swe kieszenie, i kraść trochę więcej. To nie jest korzystne dla nikogo. To tu wkracza gildia. Gildia złodziei jest czymś, co zwą regulatorem przestępstw. Chronimy się nawzajem i karzemy ciamajdy oraz chciwców. Królowie polegają na nas, by trzymać amatorów z dala od biznesu. Ta, sporadycznie, król się do nas dobierze. Widziałem nawet mojego Mistrza Gildii, jak kilka razy utknął w więzieniu raz czy dwa. Jedna członkini mej bandy powiedziała mi, że jej pierwszy Mistrz Gildii doprowadził do swego powieszenia. W takim przypadku Gildia Złodziei jest zmuszona zemścić się na królu i, powie ci to osoba, która wie, jak to jest, skutki tego nie są zbyt miłe dla oka. Dostałem się do gildii, sposobem, jakim jak widziałem, większość złodziei to robi. Było to kilka lat temu, gdy ten łobuz Jagar Tharn zasiadał na tronie, tylko wszyscy myśleli, że był to Cesarz. Farma moich rodziców przemieniła się w osiem akrów pyłu i skał, przez co wyrzucili mnie i moich braci z domu. Zawsze byłem chuderlawy, ale gdy dotarłem do najbliższego miasta, przypominałem już szkielet. To, że miasto miało trochę ziemi, na której rosłyby rośliny, nie sprawiało, że ludzie byli bogatsi od moich krewnych. Próbowałem zdobyć różnego rodzaju pracę, ale im głodniejszy i bardziej obdarty się stawałem, tym szybciej każdy, kto mnie mógł zatrudnić, mnie wyrzucał. Gdy pora deszczowa w końcu przyszła, wyglądało to, jak morze, i nie miałem miejsca, by się schronić. Szczęśliwie znalazłem niezamknięte drzwiczki do piwnicy. Okazało się, że właściciele domu spali jak stare psy, gdyż obrabowałem ich do czysta (i przewracałem się o rzeczy, jakbym był ślepy), a oni ani razu się nie zbudzili. Sprzedałem wszystek rzeczy u brudnych lombardziarzy, których znałem i spędziłem następne dwa dni, jakbym był potentatem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy złożyła mi wizytę lokalna gildia złodziei. Pamiętam, jak gość wyglądał, ale nie do końca co powiedział. Coś jak, „Hej, chłopcze, jeśli chcesz kraść w tych rejonach, musisz dołączyć do Gildii. Inaczej ja lub ktoś jak ja złamie twoje kościste ręce byś nie mógł już kraść”. Znałem paru ludzi, którzy odmówili członkostwa w Gildii i jakoś ciągle kradli. Złamałem parę z tych rąk. Dla mnie to była pierwsza oferta kariery, którą miałem, od kiedy mój tato powiedział mi, że jeśli nie wydoję krowy, urwie mi głowę. W porównaniu ten człowiek w tawernie był prawie że dżentelmenem. Zgodziłem się z miejsca. Pewnie, musiałem dowieść swej wartości dla Gildii, zanim do niej wstąpiłem, a nawet i jeszcze dziś. Ale posiadanie dwóch rąk w pracy to tylko część korzyści. Wytrenowali mnie, nauczyli i trzymali z dala od więzienia. Jak wiele innych gildii może się teraz pochwalić ekspertem od fałszerstw na miejscu w swej siedzibie? Więc następnym razem jak wyzwiesz jakiegoś pokrętnego kupca czy lichwiarskiego kapłana, złodziejem, przemyśl to. Jest honor pośród złodziei – znam go dobrze. en:Confessions of a Thief fr:Confessions d'un voleur ru:Исповедь вора Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki